This invention relates generally to the art of coating and more specifically to a particular coating, and method of application thereof, suitable for coating the surfaces of an internal combustion chamber to enable operation thereof at temperatures greater than could otherwise be sustained.
It is generally known that more complete fuel burning can be achieved in an internal combustion engine if higher temperatures can be sustained within the combustion chambers. Since some heat loss occurs through all of the chamber surfaces, including the cylinder wall and head and piston combustion face, attempts have previously been made to form a coating on these surfaces to act as a thermal barrier to thus prevent heat flow out of the chamber. Such attempts have not, however, been successful due to various factors including the great difficulty of bonding suitable coatings to the surfaces in a manner which enables the bond to be maintained at elevated operating temperatures.